


Showstopper

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, aka au where england is their magic teacher, america is a smug little trash bag, and jett wants him to shut up, for a tumblr prompt, magic school au, short and also terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik





	Showstopper

Alfred puffed his chest out as he strode across the room, and Jett let out an annoyed groan. 

“What’re you so proud of?”, he questioned, and Alfred turned around, produced a piece of parchment marked with a 97 on the corner, and laughed.

“Wha’dya mean what’m I so proud of, I’m Artie’s best student!”

Jett really, really wanted to slug him, especially given he’d gotten a 78 on that same exam. “Leon probably scored higher,” he muttered just loud enough that he could be certain Alfred heard it. 

“No way, he told me I was the highest!”

“Yeah, I bet just ‘cause he was so surprised you actually were good at something for once!”

The two continued their argument for quite some time until Matthew slipped into the room and let out a groan as he realized his brother had gotten into yet another squabble. 

“Can you two break it up?”, he pleaded. 

Neither of them seemed to notice him. Louder, he added “I think Vlad is asleep, you know.”

Still nothing. “A-and Lukas is working on some spell and he won’t be happy if you two make him lose his focus!”, he shrilly added. 

And they still continued, so he shook his head and muttered a few words under his breath. The room froze, save for Alfred, who looked surprised to see Jett frozen in mid-punch. 

Looking over at his brother, Alfred stared stunned for a moment. “You… you can do that?”

“I’ve seen you do it enough times to get the basics down,” Matthew explained. “Now, stop fighting with him or I’ll use this to change that exam in Arthur’s books to a zero.”

Alfred gave a wide grin and a mock-horrified “You wouldn’t!”

And all the sudden, the eerie feel of silence across the room faded and left Jett wondering how Alfred got all the way across the room. 


End file.
